Percy's Childhood Romance - sex and spanking erotica
by GriffinOfTheFuture
Summary: Percy & Annabeth live next-door to each other in a suburban community. They do not know each other, until they meet one day, for some sex, and spanking, and hotness. BTW: CONTAINS LEGAL SEXUAL INCOUNTERS OF FICTIONAL MINORS. NOTE: WAS PUBLISHED BY ME, GRIFFINFUTURISTIC ON WATTPAD UNDER A DIFFERANT TITLE NOTE 2: I HAVE PERMISSION FOR THE PUBLICATION FROM THE COPYRIGHT HOLDER
1. Chapter 1

Percy was a good boy. He always did whatever his mother told him to do and never made a fuss, but sometimes he got bored. The only person he had to play with was his little sister Annika, and she was just a brat.

One day at Percy stood in his yard idly staring at the empty (or so he though) house next door, a most remarkable thing happened. The door of the house opened, and a cute redheaded girl stepped out onto the porch. She had a graceful nose, shoulder length hair, small breasts, and an adorable green nightdress. Obviously, she hadn't yet gotten dressed for the day. Then her gaze fell upon Percy. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly beckoned him over and then began running towards the fence to meet him. Not knowing what else to do, Percy gave a shrug, and ran to meet her.

As soon as the children met the girl began pumping Percy's hand. I'm Anabeth Longstocking she announced gleefully. And before you could bat an eye she had found out all there was to know about her new acquaintance. Then, so they could have something to do, she invited Percy in for breakfast.

As soon as Percy got inside, he began to look around for Anabeth's parents, when he could not find them however, he decided to ask. Anabeth was just finishing making a large pancake. "Anabeth", he asked, "where are your parents?" The redheaded girl gave a little laugh. "Oh they both died years ago", se said as she began to eat. Then she gestured her friend to come and try some as well. "Um, no thanks. I already ate." The now startled boy responded. "You mean you live here all alone?" "Yep!" "But who tells you to go to bed at night?" Anabeth laughed. "I tell myself! First I say it nicely, then sharply, and if I still don't listen then I'm in for a spanking. See?" "Uh, no?" Percy said, not understanding in the least. "Who do you get it from?" Anabeth suddenly looked crestfallen. "Mr. Nelson used to" she confessed, "but he couldn't, so I have to do it myself. I'm not very good though" There was silence for a moment, then Anabeth perked up as quick as a horse would start after a gunshot. "Say!" she exclaimed. "You could give them to me!"

Percy blushed. "Me?" He asked quizzically. Anabeth nodded seriously. "You can come by every morning to see if I've been good, and punish me if I've not." Percy thought about it for a second and then agreed. "Were you good last night?" "Yes" Anabeth replied in a rather disappointed tone. It was obvious that she had been hoping for some excitement. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for tomorrow then." Percy responded. Pipi was silent for a moment, and then her eyes snapped open. "I'm supposed to put my day-clothes on as soon as I get up!" Percy, instantly understand her words, stood up and walked over to his charge. "You're in trouble NOW young lady!"

Anabeth blushed as she stood up, but quickly led the way to the bedroom. Once they were both inside, she closed the door and walked over to stand in front of Percy who was now seated on the bed."are you ready for your spanking young lady?" He asked sternly. Anabeth thought for a moment, and then flung off her gown leaving herself completely naked. "Now I am!" She cried, and with that, she lay herself over the waiting lap.

SPANK CRACK SPANK SPANK SMACK

Percy slapped away at the girls quivering and exposed bottom

SLAP SMACK SLAP SPANK SMACK CRACK

"Ouch!" Anabeth cried. Percy gave her a few more of the stinging swats and then let her up. Anabeth crawled to the middle of the bed and took a seat on a nearby pillow. "Ouch!" she complained again. "That was a good spanking!" Percy grinned. Then for the first time he realized what an uncensored view he had of the girl's secret area. "Wow!' He said almost gasping. Anabeth blushed, but then guided his hand down and onto her small vagina. Slowly he began to stoke. It was quite interesting for him to actually be able to fell the forbidden fruit. Cupping it in his hand he began to squeeze and then to push inwards with his fingers. Anabeth moaned but it didn't stop Percy! He fully understood the meaning of her sounds!

After a few minutes, Anabeth climaxes softly and sank down onto the bed, her eyes closed with bliss. Percy closed his eyes as well as he began to undo his shorts for a little well-earned pleasure of his own. Suddenly, he felt himself flipped onto his back. His eyes shot open and he was about to exclaim "dang you're strong!" But when he saw the petite breasts hovering above him, the last word quickly changed to 'hot'! Anabeth put a finger to his lips and then guided hers, on the (opposite end!) onto the end of his rock hard. Percy sighed. He though to protest, but honestly, he just didn't want to. "Have you been enjoying your visit?" Anabeth asked sweetly as she lubricated herself by sliding back and forth. Percy moaned at the teasing. Suddenly, he felt his emotions rocket sky-high. He yelled with pleasure and hen he surfaced he saw that Anabeth had dropped to engulf his entire organ in one motion.. As she began to pump, Percy cupped his hands around her warm reddened bottom. "Yes!" He whispered. "This is the best day ever!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short chapter. If you have ideas, please send me a PM. Please remember to view all my other works on !

It was the day after Percy's escapade with Annabeth. As soon as he got up and finished eating, he rushed out the door and over to his new friend's house. "Hey Annabeth! Been good?" He asked comically. Annabeth grinned. "Not at all!" She announced.

Percy quickly took hold of Annabeth's arm and led her into the kitchen. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to do something about that!" Annabeth blushed. "Right on!" Percy slapped her bottom with his palm. Please go ahead and strip." Annabeth blushed again. "Well, okay Percy!"

Annabeth quickly stripped off her clothes and then, cupping her breasts playfully, turned back to Percy. "Sooo, what do 'ya want me to do now?" "Up on the counter doggy position." Percy instructed. Annabeth quickly complied. Percy pulled up a stool and sat so that he could look at her face while still having a good target for his palm. "ready?" "Always!" Annabeth replied.

SPANK SPANK SLAP SMACK SPANK

Percy's punishing blows landed on the unprotected female bottom.

"you know" SPANK "Maybe I should have taken them up on that offer of making me a god!"

SPANK CRACK SLAP SPLAT WACK SPANK SMACK SPLAT

"Why?"

SPANK "Because" SPANK SLAP "I would have" SPANK SMACK SPANK "Super strong" SLAP "Arms"

CRACK SPANK SLAP CRACK

"And then" SPANK "I could SPANK you" SPANK SPANK SPANK CRACK SPANK CRACKL SLAP "You even better!"

SPANK SMACK SPANK SPANK SPANK SLAP

Annabeth moaned. "God Percy I'm getting horny!" "Good!" Percy thrust his thumb up into her pussy with not so much as

a 'please'.

"aaaahgg!" Annabeth moaned as she climaxed.

Percy wiped his hand off on her shirt just as he heard his mother calling. "Till latter!" he said with a grin as he left, AND with another spank!

Let me take this time to promote:

If you are into this PJ spanking series, you would probably like Reuve Universe. Visit . or send me a PM for more info.


End file.
